1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator configured to have a housing of which an interior is filled with gas generating agents which generate gas when combusting and a squib accommodated within the housing for igniting the gas generating agents.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a gas generator, there was a gas generator having a squib accommodated on a proximal portion side thereof. This gas generator also included an outer circumferential wall which was made to extend from the squib and a ceiling wall adapted to close the outer circumferential wall at a distal end of the outer circumferential side, and gas generating agents were filled in the squib between the outer circumferential wall and the ceiling wall. In this conventional gas generator, an outlet hole was formed substantially at the center of the ceiling wall which was disposed to face the squib so that combustion gas generated when the squib was activated was allowed to flow out therethrough, and this outlet hole was closed by a closure member which could cut off ventilation between the inside and outside of the housing. Then, when the squib was activated, the closure member was broken to open the outlet port, whereby combustion gas generated as a result of combustion of the gas generating agents was allowed to flow out through the outlet port so opened (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-514145).
In gas generators of this type, since the detonation force resulting when the squib was activated to ignite the gas generating agents was large, there were situations in which the whole of the closure member was separated to be scattered when the squib was activated. Because of this, in a case where this gas generator is accommodated within the housing for use as an actuator for an inflator which generates an air bag inflation gas, there is caused a fear that the scattered pieces of the closure member flow out from the gas outlet hole in the inflator together with the inflation gas, and therefore, it is desirable to prevent as much as possible the scattering of the closure member in the way described above.